This invention relates to a cartridge spring-out action (ejection) preventing device for use in a magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus. This device is effective to prevent the cartridge from springing totally out of the cartridge entryway during ejection of the cartridge from a tape player or the like.
Conventially, a solenoid plunger or the like has been used to exert an instantaneous impulse force on the cartridge in order to eject the cartridge from a tape player. However, this can cause the cartridge to fall completely out of the cartridge entryway of the tape player resulting in damage to the cartridge and danger to the tape player operator. In order to eliminate such problems, attempts have been made to provide a restraining force by attaching additional structures to the cover plate covering the cartridge entryway so as to stop the cartridge thereat. However, these prior solutions do not provide sufficient performance for various types of cartridges due to their differences in size and weight. Also, these differences in the sizes of cartridges may result in requiring extra force to load cartridges into the tape player to overcome the force exerted by these prior ejection restraining devices.